Journals
by Kittenmommy
Summary: Padmé and Sabé travel to Coruscant for a meeting read their diary entries, and Anakin's and Palpatine's too.


# "Journals"

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: The Star Wars characters belong to George Lucas.IMAX movies belong to the IMAX Corporation ([http://www.imax.com/index.shtml][1]).Tiffany & Co. ([http://www.tiffany.com/][2]) belongs to itself.

Padmé's Journal, Wednesday

7:00 AM 

I am so looking forward to our arrival on Coruscant!!I know I should be thinking about my meeting with the representatives from IMAX, but my mind keeps wandering.I can only think of Anakin.It has been months since I've seen him.I wonder how his studies progress.I wonder if he misses me.I am so excited for tonight!!Anakin is taking me out somewhere special.I don't know how I'll bear sitting through the IMAX reps' presentation and sales pitch.I am very flattered that they want to make an IMAX movie about Naboo, but I am not sure it would be good for our people.I have asked Palpatine to accompany us, as I trust his judgment in these matters.Must go now, Sabé is knocking on the door saying it's time for me to get my lazy self out of bed. 

Sabé's Journal, Wednesday

6:00 AM

I hardly slept a wink last night… today I will see Palpatine again.I've been nervous all week.I wish I knew how he truly feels about me; the gods know I've made my love for him plain enough.I haven't heard a word from him, though he has known for weeks about this meeting.I suppose we will have dinner somewhere and then back to his place… and no strings attached.Padmé says I must not allow him to treat me so, that I should give him an ultimatum.I am afraid that if I ask for more, I will lose the little that I have.Ah, no time to dwell on such matters.Must get dressed so I can help Padmé prepare.

Anakin's Journal, Wednesday

6:00 AM

Got stinking drunk with Obi-Wan last night, very hungover.Training today with Master Windu.Then Guided Meditation with Master Yoda.I have to talk to Obi-Wan about getting a new outer casing for my 'saber's hilt.Got a big crack when I dropped it during Intermediate Dueling last week.That duct tape won't hold it forever.Also need new cloak, old one has a big hole in the sleeve from fuckup with lightsaber.Master Poof is still pissed at me for putting his name on a chiropractic mailing list for stiff necks.Shit, I thought it was funny.Padmé's starship lands today - sex tonight!Can't wait.

Palpatine's Journal Wednesday

7:00 AM

New bud on fuchsia petunia.Looks promising, hopefully will bloom this week.Meeting today with Queen Amidala and representatives from the IMAX Corporation.I know HM is enthusiastic about the prospect of an IMAX movie about our homeworld, but I remain unconvinced it would be good for our people.Very glad she has asked me along, which she didn't have to do, as I have no say in the matter.Must remember to confirm dinner reservations for tonight at Portman's.Absolutely must not forget to stop by Tiffany's to pick up necklace.Sabé will be very surprised.Regret that I cannot get as serious with her as I would like, as age difference is insurmountable.No doubt she regards our time together as a bit of a lark, something to do until she finds someone her own age to settle down with.Ah, if only I were twenty years younger.Well, no use dwelling on it.

Padmé's Journal Wednesday

5:00 PM

We just checked into the hotel.The meeting with the IMAX reps was interesting.I have a lot to think about.They showed us a very impressive IMAX movie about the Wookie homeworld called _The Deadly Beauty of Kashyyk_.This was the first IMAX movie I've ever seen, very impressed.The rep was intent on filling my head with facts:the screen is six stories tall, and a completed IMAX movie weighs 500 pounds.Amazing.Even if I do not decide to issue a permit for filming on Naboo, I must see about having them build a facility in Theed.The people would love this sort of thing, and I understand new films are being made constantly.Palpatine is still leery about the whole idea of an IMAX movie about Naboo, said we'd have tourists crawling all over the planet in no time. It is a valid concern, and I must think very hard about the whole thing.Well, must quit writing now and prepare for my date with Anakin.I wonder where we're going tonight.

Sabé's Journal Wednesday

5:00 PM

I was very impressed by the IMAX movie of Kashyyk.I never saw anything like it.I sat next to Palpatine during the movie, but he didn't say much to me except to ask me in a whisper if I were free for dinner tonight.As though I would make other plans!The reps from IMAX were very nice, but of course they're hoping to make a deal with Padmé.One of them had the nerve to ask me to dinner with him - imagine that!I told him I was seeing someone, but he did persist.I finally had to take him outside and tell him in no uncertain terms to sod off.He was cute enough I suppose, but he was not Palpatine.Speaking of whom, I had better put my pen down and start getting ready for dinner.I shall wear a very proper gown with very naughty underwear underneath, very tarty.Ah, I am shameless!

Anakin's Journal Wednesday

5:00 PM

Master Poof complained to Master Yoda about that stiff neck list thing, and now I have extra laundry duty.Damn.Also, lightsaber fell on floor during practice with Master Windu and outer casing cracked all to hell, now I definitely need a new one.Have date with Padmé tonight and just realized that I don't have any clean socks, also outer cloak still has big lightsaber hole.I forgot about getting a new one.Now I'll look like a bum tonight.Oh well.Spent week's allowance on beer at Liam's Lounge last night, so had to bum ten credits off Obi-Wan for tonight's date, he wouldn't give me more because he's broke too.Hope Padmé likes McDiarmid's.

Palpatine's Journal Wednesday

5:00 PM

Very against IMAX making movie about Naboo.Must admit movie of Kashyyk was very impressive; got dizzy during many scenes of Wookie village high in the trees.Not sure that I am comfortable with the idea of Naboo being seen by so many outsiders, next thing you know, they'd all want to come for a visit.HM was very impressed with the movie.Kept asking me why I didn't like it.Tried to tell her I did like it, but would not like to see one of Naboo.Hopefully she will take my concerns into consideration when making her decision.The IMAX rep tried to pick up Sabé, which made me very cross indeed.Bit my tongue bloody not saying anything to him about it.She turned him down, but took him outside for a private word.Wonder if she made plans with him and didn't want me to know.

5:01 PM

Damn, forgot to stop at Tiffany's.

5:03 PM

Damn again, just rang them and they're closed.Must remember to get necklace tomorrow.

## Padmé's Journal Thursday

7:00 AM

Anakin has just left.We had dinner at McDiarmid's last night, as Anakin was broke again.I can't figure out what he spends all his money on - the Temple provides housing, food and clothing for him.They also give him a weekly allowance.Where on Naboo does it all go?Oh well, I shall take him out tonight.I don't think I can stand another fast food dinner.More meetings with IMAX reps today, blech.

## Sabé's Journal Thursday

6:00 AM

Just woke up.It was the same old story last night – dinner, then back to Palpatine's apartment.I wouldn't stay afterwards, told him it wouldn't be proper.The truth is that this is becoming too painful for me.I love him so much, but he has no interest in me besides… well, anyway, must get ready and go wake Padmé.More IMAX stuff today.

## Anakin's Journal Thursday

8:00 AM

I just got back to the Temple.Have time for a quick shower before Morning Meditation with Master Windu.Master Poof caught me sneaking back into the Temple and gave me a "payback's a bitch" smile.Bet I'll be hearing from Master Yoda before the morning is over.Damn.Woke up at 5:00 this morning, lying next to Padmé.I looked over at her sleeping there and thought about how lucky I am.She is very special, and I don't want to fuck this relationship up.I think I'll try to scrape together funds to take her on a decent date.

Palpatine's Journal Thursday

7:00 AM

Woke up at six but did not get up straightaway.Lay in bed for quite some time thinking about Sabé and smelling her perfume in the sheets… so yummy.Wish she'd stayed last night, but she said it would be "unseemly". I told her that's a word she's overly fond of, but she just laughed.Tried not to let her see how much I wanted her to stay, didn't want her to feel obligated.I see her so rarely that I like to spend every moment I can with her when I get the chance.Must remember to go to Tiffany's today.More meetings with IMAX reps today, perhaps they'll show us another movie.New bud on petunia has grown bigger since this time yesterday.

## Padmé's Journal Thursday

5:00 PM

I am even more enthusiastic about the idea of an IMAX movie about Naboo.The reps showed me figures from Kashyyk showing an increase in tourism and a real boom in their economy because of _The Deadly Beauty of Kashyyk_.I know Palpatine doesn't think that more tourists would be a good thing for our homeworld.I have told him that there would be ways to limit tourism so that we are not overwhelmed by outsiders.Still, I would be foolish indeed not to listen to the voice that speaks for Naboo in the Senate.He has spoken for Naboo for more years than I have been alive.Speaking of Palpatine, I have listened to Sabé complain about his treatment of her and told her to put her foot down.Dinner with Anakin tonight.I think I'll treat him to Portman's, that restaurant Palpatine likes so much.

## Sabé's Journal Thursday

5:00 PM

Padmé is wavering on the IMAX thing.I think she will give them their permit, even though Palpatine is very against it.I actually agree with Palpatine regarding this matter.An IMAX movie showcasing the beauty of our world is sure to make people want to visit, and I can't see how more outsiders coming to Naboo can be good, even if they do bring their money with them.The IMAX rep asked me out again today, had to really put my foot down with him.Pulled him into a conference room and gave him what for.Told him I am a Lady and he was reaching above his station, which really made him mad – he reminded me that the Republic is a democracy not an aristocracy.Ha.Palpatine asked me to dinner tonight, but I told him coldly I have other plans, which I don't but that's not the point.Padmé is right, I am not a toy he can play with whenever he wants, nor can my services for the night be purchased with dinner in a fancy restaurant.I deserve some respect.With great dignity, I will have dinner in hotel room on tray tonight.

## Anakin's Journal Thursday

5:00 PM

I made reservations for Portman's tonight, panicking now because no one will loan me any money.Damn, this'll teach me to drink my week's allowance at Liam's Lounge.And Obi-Wan… he should know better.He should be a good example to me, but instead he goes drinking with me all the time. This is all his fault.

5:05 PM

Damn, just saw Master Poof in the hall.He gave me that "I know your secret" smile.I just know he's going to tell someone about seeing me sneak back into the Temple this morning.I think he's drawing it out to torture me more.I wish he'd just get on with it, the suspense is killing me.It's like waiting for the other shoe to drop.

5:10 PM

HA!I just remembered my Emergency Stash – two hundred credits hidden inside leaky rain boot in back of closet.Portman's, here we come!YESSSSS!I AM THE MAN!

## Palpatine's Journal Thursday

5:00 PM

Rotten IMAX bastard.Sabé turned me down for dinner after conferring with that IMAX rep in a conference room for about ten minutes.Ah, I shouldn't complain, I knew it would happen, she'd find someone her own age and that would be it for me.Tried not to fall in love with her because of it.Too late.Green box from Tiffany's sitting here on table mocking me as I write this.Think I'll have a glass of wine and a look at my petunia.

5:45 PM

Had several glasses of wine, now feel even worse.Imagining Sabé with that ratty IMAX bastard with his cheap suit and insincere smile.Bet he took her somewhere really hip, like Mr. McGregor's Garden.She's probably glad to be out with someone her own age, rather than being saddled with an old git who's past it.Must have a brandy to settle my nerves.

6:00 PM

Had four brandies, nerves are not settled.Perhaps I'll call Sabé on her cell voicephone… no what am I thinking?I can't interrupt her date, she'd really think I'm a pathetic old bastard.Tink I'll have anoter bradny.

6:15 PM

Sod it, calling her.

## Padmé's Journal Friday 

6:00 AM

Anakin's just left.He woke up at five thinking to leave, but I'm afraid I distracted him… I am terrible!Ah, what a wonderful time we had last night!Anakin surprised ME with dinner at Portman's – now I know why he was broke.He must have saved for weeks to afford it!He is so sweet and thoughtful.I just can't get over it.Also I can't wait to tell Sabé, who keeps telling me that he's an immature little kid who spends all his money on booze and only thinks of one thing, sex.Oh dear, I can't flaunt my happiness in her face after all she's been through with Palpatine these past two days.I can't understand why he treats her as he does.Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it.I'd better get going before Sabé begins banging on my door telling me to get up.Today I must make up my mind about this whole IMAX thing.I wish I could get Palpatine alone and discuss this with him at length, although he seems to have developed an irrational dislike for one of the IMAX reps that I just don't understand.

## Sabé's Journal Friday

5:00 AM

Just woke up.Palpatine called last night very drunk indeed, upset because he thought I was leaving him for that prat from IMAX.As if.Told him to come over and we'd discuss it.He brought me the most beautiful necklace – couldn't believe it.Spent several hours making up.Very nice.Smiling just thinking about it!!Still have a few hours before I have to wake Padmé… looking over at Palpatine sleeping.I think I'll wake him up first – oh I am bad!

## Anakin's Journal Friday

7:00 AM

That Master Poof must have special radar or something, because he caught me sneaking back into the Temple again this morning.This is NOT GOOD. I don't know how long it will be before he tells Master Yoda what I've been doing and then my ass is grass.It was worth it though – Padmé had a great time last night.I felt so good being able to take her somewhere nice for a change.She was really thrilled.The food was pretty good too, better be for 200 credits.Shit, what do they do, marinate their steaks in molten gold or something?Anyway, it was worth it.

## Palpatine's Journal Friday

7:00 AM

Just got home.New bud on petunia beginning to open.Sabé woke me up very early this morning, but I'm not complaining!Can't believe I made such a stupid fool of myself last night, surprised she even wants anything to do with me after that nonsense.Still, so glad that she wasn't with someone else.Ah, I might as well admit it and be done with it: Too young for me or not, I am in love with her.

## Padmé's Journal Friday

5:00 PM

With trepidation, I've agreed to issue a permit to IMAX to make a movie about Naboo.What really swayed me was Palpatine's abrupt turnaround on the subject; he went from being totally against it to absolutely fine with it literally overnight.I don't understand.He agreed with me that we'd need to put limits on tourism once the movie is released, but that could be accomplished easily by limiting the number of visas issued to offworlders.We're all going out tonight to celebrate.So glad we got this settled, now Anakin and I have the whole weekend together ahead of us!

## Sabé's Journal Friday

5:00 PM

So glad this IMAX stuff is over.I'm so proud of Palpatine – they've asked him to do the narration for the planned movie about Naboo!I know how silly that sounds and I don't care.Padmé has agreed with us that the movie is liable to attract offworlders to Naboo in droves, and has agreed to limit tourism as best she can.And she is right, tourists will pump money into our economy.It may end up being a good thing, we will see.In the meantime, we are going out to dinner tonight to celebrate.I shall wear my new necklace.I am starting to think Palpatine truly cares about me – I mean beyond someone to sleep with when I am handy and the urge strikes him.

## Anakin's Journal Friday

5:00

I just logged onto e-mail and found out that SOMEONE signed me up for a mailing list for Recovering Sex Addicts.I saw Master Poof in the hall earlier and he had a really smug smile on his face, I bet he did it.I had 500 new messages, all from perverts discussing their perversions in detail.I'll have to print the best ones out before I unsub from that list.Anyway, now I have to think about what I'll do to get even with Master Poof for this… if he thinks I'll take this lying down, he's got another think coming.Dinner tonight with Padmé, Sabé and Palpatine.I told them I'm broke as hell, but the old Palpster said it's his treat.Cool!And tomorrow is allowance day, so I'll be able to take Padmé out tomorrow night!It's shaping up to be a great weekend!

## Palpatine's Journal Friday

5:00

Came home and found new bud on fuchsia petunia has opened.Absolutely stunning.Very pleased with HM's decision regarding IMAX movie.Very flattered that they've asked me to narrate it.Taking everyone to dinner tonight to celebrate.So happy about the way things have worked out with Sabé.Only wish she lived here and could see her more frequently.Must make an effort to return home more often.I never gave any thought to a future with her, but now it doesn't seem so impossible after all.I suppose time will tell.

FINIS.

   [1]: http://www.imax.com/index.shtml
   [2]: http://www.tiffany.com/



End file.
